Ciel Sekaine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 世界音(Sekaine''; sound of the world)'' シエル' (Ciel': french word for "the sky") His nickname is "Sissy" (シッシ), but he doesn't particuliarly like it, it's too girly. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: WORLDloid (ワールドロイド) Model: 00 - ∞ (Zero - Infinity) |- | align="middle"|GENDER |'Androgynous (no sexual traits on his body such as muscles or breasts)' | align="middle"|VOICE RANGE |'G2-F6' | align="middle"|RELATED CHARACTERS | None. (he/she admires FRAloids and has a crush for FREUTSCHLOID Mathieu Rosaire) |- | align="middle"|AGE |'Unknown' | align="middle"|GENRE |'Any' | align="middle"|HOMEPAGE |'Ciel Sekaine' |- | align="middle"|WEIGHT |'110.2 lbs (50 kgs)' | align="middle"|CHARACTER ITEMS |'Blind man's cane, topper, trump cards.' | align="middle"|CREATOR |'Pianodream' |- | align="middle"|HEIGHT |'5.'43" feet (172 cms)' | align="middle"|VOICE SOURCE |'Laure-Hélène S*****' | align="middle"|PICTURE LINK LIST |none yet |- | align="middle"|BIRTHDAY |'October 6th, XXXX (at least that's what he thinks)' | align="middle"|LIKES |'water's sound, mystic arts, music, drawing arts, stars...' | align="middle"|MEDIA LIST |Youtube |- | align="middle"|RELEASE DATE |'October 6th 2011 (created in August 2010)' | align="middle"|DISLIKES |'Crowds and loud noises.' | align="middle"|SIGNATURE SONG | 1.0 : PoPiPo |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Ciel is a very secret person, he/she's always very calm and quiet, he/she doesn't speak very much, and seems quite shy, being afraid of joining the other FRAloids. He's almost blind, and his/her health is extremely poor, causing him/her to faint abruptly sometimes and waking up later without remembering what happened, but his/her other senses have grown sharper than anyone's. He/She lacks at feeling human emotions, yet she/he's trying to keep the face of a very opened and sweet person despite his/her weird appearance, and may fall in love with anyone, without caring for gender or race. |} Other informations & History Hair color: Light Brown Head gear: Blue, hidden in his topper Eye color: Pearl Grey, blind. (He can't see anything but specks of light sometimes) Earphones: Purple headset, with the sign "Infinity" carved on it. Outfits: he/she likes wearing old clothing, and mixes male and female clothing without caring. Wears often a grey torn butler suit with zippers and a female pink and purple corset instead of a shirt, a single collar with a tie and zippers. Wears a topper with ribbons and flowers and a pocket watch as an eyeglass on his right eye. Nationality/Race: French, he/she's a void in a puppet's body... Band: He/She wishes to join the FRAloids, and tries to stick with them. He/She started calling himself/herself the "WORLDloid" after seeing that FRAloids were not answering. The numbers zero and infinity are carved on his/her shoulder and chest, right where the heart is located. Favorite quotes: he/she usually remain silent, but he/she does say some things sometimes... _ "I see." - "そうか。" (how ironic XD) _"Oh, it seems I fell asleep again." (when he/she's fainting and waking up later) Background and General Informations: His/Her whole background is a black-out. The few things he/she knows about himself frighten him/her to the core. He/She's sure he/she's not human, yet his/her body is shaped like a human's, but he/she doesn't really care about his/her past, how he/she came to life etc... Some Facts about Ciel _(s)He is someone with a lot of culture, and a lot of "taste" in cultural objects and knowledges. _As a French, (s)he is a gourmet, and since (s)he becomes sick really too easily, (s)he's quite strict about food. _His/Her skin is very pale, but that's its natural color. _Since (s)he's genderless, (s)he speaks either with a male voice or a female voice, which actually gets his fellow UTAUloids and Masters confused. But Ciel doesn't really understand why is gender so important to everyone. However, (s)he's used to saying "I'm male" and speak with a male language (Ex: in Japanese (s)he uses "Boku" and "Ore", which are "male" words to say "I".) _(s)He's stylish, even a bit tidy, but (s)he's not really that fashionable. (s)He prefers old-fashioned and chic clothing to modern fashion. His/Her favorite clothes? French haute couture, of course. _(s)He laughs when he hears someone calling him "Mademoiselle Ciel" ("Miss Ciel") but that doesn't bother him at all. (s)He doesn't really mind being called Sir, Madam or Miss... _(s)He seems to sleep very little, and when (s)he does, it's more like resting than actually deep-sleeping. None knows why (s)he doesn't need sleeping. _(s)He listens to a lot of music, and (s)he would like to sing opera one day. (Since his creator has already sung in operas and classical pieces, his/her "female voicebank" might get an Opera Append soon). _Though (s)he isn't especially attracted to children, children seem to like him/her. _(s)He doesn't especially love children because "they always make too much noise". _(s)He was first supposed to be 192 cm tall, but his/her creator shortened him for no particular reasons. Since then, he has got the ability to grow or shorten his own height anytime he wants to. _His/her voice can shatter glass and stone! Be careful and don't get him/her angry, you might regret it. _When (s)he doesn't know what to do, (s)he plays with his cards. (s)He's got trump cards and tarot cards. He practices divination and esoteric arts, and has some special gift to "feel paranormal phenomenons" such as ghosts, poltergeists etc... It doesn't really bother him though. _Though (s)he's blind, (s)he's trying to spend most of his/her time acting like a normal person. Even his/her blindman's cane is shaped like a normal one. _(s)He speaks four languages: Japanese, English, French and German. His/Her author plans on releasing voicebanks for each. Voice Configuration FEATURED SONGS LIST: _ PoPiPo _Mozaik Roll (duet with Mathieu Rosaire) - coming soon! _Matryoshka (duet with Mathieu Rosaire) - coming soon! _Magnet (duet with Mathieu Rosaire) - coming soon! _Imitation (Kriss Futarine x Mathieu Rosaire x Ciel Sekaine) - Download Link _Imitation Black (trio with Mathieu Rosaire and Rook) - coming soon! _Sissy Sissy ni shite ageru (coming soon) _Ievan Polkka (coming soon) _Dark Woods Circus (coming soon) _InSanity by matt9five (Sekaine Ciel feat. Mathieu Rosaire) _Romeo and Cinderella (coming soon) _Poker Face (coming soon) _ Uninstall (coming soon) _VoIce (coming soon) Usage Clause I give full permission to use Sekaine Ciel's images, voice and personality in any kind of works as desired by the one depicting it, as long as it follows UTAU rules of usage. {C This article is written and certified true and correct. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. NOTES: You CAN pair Ciel with ANY other UTAUs (meaning, of any gender) on any songs (even sexy songs or delirious songs). Please let me know when you use him/her, so I can add your work to his featured songs list. You can either use "he" or "she" to name him/her, he's perfectly genderless. Pictures and Fanarts Someone was sweet enough (or maybe crazy enough?) to make Ciel a quite amusing Yu Gi Oh playing card. Thanks to that person. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male Utauloid Category:Male UTAULOID Category:Male Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:Genderless UTAUloid Category:Worldloid Category:Multilingual UTAUloids english french japanese Category:Voicebanks from France Category:FRAloids Category:act1 Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category: UTAULOID Category:UTAU Category:Crossdressers Category:WORLDloid Category:Worldloid Category:Blind Category:Disabled Category:Handicapped Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias